Sabotage
by DJ Dubois
Summary: Felicity plans a party for the STAR Labs crew in light of their romantic successes. However will internal and external factors crash the get together? Please r & r!
1. Suite Plotting

Sabotage (Sequel to "Drifting Together")

DJ Dubois

March 2016

Rating: T (Teen)

Notes Part 1—Pairings: Barry/Patty, Caitlin/Jay, Cisco/Lisa Snart and Eddie/Iris (Flash). Arrow pairings are in flux at the moment—some Oliver/Felicity but kind of rocky. This is the third of a four part miniseries starting with "Nightmare" and then continuing in "Drifting Together".

Notes Part 2: The Flash, Arrow and Legends of Tomorrow belong to DC and the CW. Please send comments to dante0220  .

Chapter 1 [Raybourne Suites, Central City—Three Days following "Drifting Together"]

[A/N: Some summarization of the Arrow/Flash xover from this season below.]

Angry black clouds obscured _Nocturne_ 's stellar view of the universe on that night. Thunder crashed echoing off of the concrete, glass and steel below. Intermittent lightning flared across the scene in a violent strobe-effect. A downpour drenched the asphalt and concrete far below sending the denizen therein for shelter and hot coffee…

…and providing a cover for others to plot revenge of sorts….

Within a suite on the city's northwest side, Vandal Savage mused darkly over recent setbacks. He'd been _so close_ to renewing his immortality with the latest plan. After all he'd engineered a passage aboard that crude cargo ship and manipulated the crew into leaving him alone in the brig until their arrival. He'd planned to fleece Central City dry as he had so many other places in his _millennia_ -long existence.

Imagine to his surprise when he sensed the priestess Shyera in her latest incarnation here. Even if he still longed for her after all of time itself, his need for immortality won out. He went after her...

…only to be stopped cold by Prince Kufu _again_ ….and it seemed the illicit prince's new friends: an emerald-clad archer and an incredible being whose speed seemed to rival Mercury's….

In the end he'd been incinerated by the Staff of Horus in an attempt to stop the heroic allies leaving him as seeming dust to be discarded in _Tempus_ ' heap and forgotten.

Alas for them, he was Vandal Savage. Without a certain sword in Shyera's hands, he regenerated as he always did. In this case, he broke out of some posh penthouse escaping to one of his hidden safe houses across town. There he'd rested and recouped his strength. He waited for his enemies to occupy themselves with other ventures.

Kufu and Shyera had infuriated him as part of Rip Hunter's accursed crew of misfits. At least he'd claimed Kufu's essence for some degree of satisfaction therein….

Through very subtle taps into the heroes' home networks, Savage learned more about them. He'd discovered that this 'Green Arrow' and his team were based on this continent's western coastline. It amused him to say the least to evade the safeguards set there and learn of their plans. He craved the technological expertise in STAR Labs. He also discerned the connections between the present-day adversaries and Hunter's crew….

…Now he understood how the Waverider crew had acquired their technology and training…

"If they seek to eliminate my influence from the time stream, I can manipulate theirs to my advantage as well," he growled. He walked briskly over to the perking coffee maker and poured himself a mug of hot java from the device's carafe. A sip from his mug gently allowed his plans to take shape. He considered when to drift back into Jitters so as to observe the speedster's cadre so to speak. Aside from watching their efforts at courtship, such activities proved tedious to say the least. Still he knew to note even the most minute detail and pressure point for later use. For example, he'd lucked out a week earlier when Captain Cold's sister looked about for a place to party and forget her troubles. The resulting fracas and Lisa's reuniting with Cisco Ramon only suited his purposes for now. _Let them distract themselves! It allows me to regain strength and be ready for our next encounter!_

An unexpected knock at the door jarred him from his meditation. His intense glare threatened to burn another peephole in the cheap oak door. "Who would dare?" He rolled his eyes while creeping across the room and made sure to keep himself off to the door's side. He drew the curtain and ascertained the visitor's identity.

The sight of Malcolm Merlyn sickened him to say the least….

 _The man saves me only to hold a debt. I should have known he wouldn't let that go._ He drew a small caliber revolver. _I should finish him._ Still the sight of the man's left arm in a sling merited some curiosity to say the least. _The worm played too closely to the fire, did he?_ Savage recalled some of the chatter from the wire taps on Felicity Smoak's computer. _Perhaps he *may* have uses yet._ He slowly cracked the door. "Good evening, Mr. Merlyn. State your business."

Merlyn didn't flinch an eyebrow at Savage's use of his name. From his research with the former League of Assassins, he knew full well what and more importantly _who_ he was dealing with. "Good evening, Mr. Savage. I have need of assistance and know how. Might I come in?"

Savage ushered him quickly inside pulling Merlyn through the impromptu scanning equipment stationed around the door and closed it behind himself. "Please be aware, I _do not_ wish my time to be wasted. The only reason you're alive is because you helped me before. Whatever help you may have provided me before has largely vanished. I know of your betrayal by the archer and your league. Losing the hand—it hurts, _doesn't it?_ " He motioned toward the carafe. "Do have some coffee. I just made it. It is clean. Please no tricks in that regard."

Merlyn glowered at the ancient immortal. The phantom pain from his severed hand still burned in his brain. The defeats at Oliver's and Nyssa al-Guhl's respective hands scourged his heart. Thea's renewed rejections of his caring mission as a father angered him. "If I wanted to hurt you, Savage, I would have scattered your remains or allowed your fellow time travelers to kill you permanently. I have had enough of helping the ungrateful _children_ to say the least."

"I suppose," Savage noted without much emotion either way. He knew from his research into such matters what a manipulative snake Merlyn could be. "And what _help_ might you be to me?"

"I know of a way to _satisfaction_ for both of our aims," Merlyn indicated placidly. "It seems our young friends are planning a get together of sorts in Star City. I have the location." His eyes burned angrily into Savage's again.

The time traveler didn't beat an eye at that. "I know they communicate. I have yet to hear of such activity."

"One of them is my daughter. I have a permanent tap on her cell phone, the Star City district attorney's office and at Palmer Technologies. Even if I've lost my role with the League of Assassins, I still hold considerable resources," Merlyn clarified allowing himself a measure of ego stroking and bragging in the process.

Savage nodded in respect for the other means of surveillance. Even if his means of ascertaining knowledge and espionage hadn't gleaned this celebration, perhaps a guarded entreaty might be worth something. "And the manpower involved? It does take time to recruit the proper men…"

Merlyn smirked proudly. "I have done that. Perhaps you've heard about Damien Darhk's recent fall from grace? I have _appropriated_ HIVE's men and resources recently. Even with my hand as it is, I am still _considerable_." He let the words hang in the air.

"Yes, yes…." Savage waved his hand in the air impatiently. He had yet to understand _how_ a man such as Darhk could've allowed himself to be so blatantly vulnerable like that.

Then again…what is the saying…pride before a fall? Darhk certainly loved a show.

This time, it seemed, the Show played the egomaniac.

 _Too bad. Darhk would've made a more valuable ally than this one! Perhaps I shall rescue him from his cage and make him my subordinate. We did work together well in the past even as rivals._ He nodded thoughtfully.

"You approve, I trust?" Merlyn butted in.

Savage quirked an annoyed eyebrow. Just as at the meeting with the Flash and Green Arrow, Merlyn's strutting and preening put him off to say the least. "You have both lost something of value from what I hear and can tell, Merlyn." He narrowed his eyes to slits. "There is a reason I left your residence after my regeneration. Unlike you and Darhk, I _learn_ from my previous errors in judgment. Part of the pleasures of immortality."

"Not all of us are so lucky," Merlyn reminded him while holding up the severed limb as a reminder. "Now as to this prospective enterprise….."

The immortal fought the urge to roll his eyes. _If only I did not need him so badly!_ "It is a beginning. You know where to strike? Then tell me."

Merlyn shrugged. "I do know. That _however_ would be telling. I would appreciate your assistance in training my men further. If I tell you the end game, what is to stop you from killing me? Go along with me. Take your satisfaction. Take from it what you will. A man such as yourself has aims branching off of this endeavor. I offer you a means at them without permanent strings." He held his remaining hand out. "Do we have an accord?"

Savage hesitated. He didn't want to involve the man in front of him. He didn't know if he could trust Merlyn to say the least. _Still it would allow me access to this "HIVE" and the men involved. Who's to say I don't kill him later and take them?_ He nodded tersely. "Fine." He grasped the other's hand firmly.

"Splendid," Merlyn accepted after releasing the other's hand. He headed back for the door. "I'll be in touch, Savage. Be ready to leave for Star City in the morning. I will have accommodations for you there."

"Very well, Mr. Merlyn. I shall be prepared," Savage concluded as he let the other man out of his suite and shut himself back in once more. "This does have the makings of a fine revenge if aged correctly." He took his suitcase out and packed the few things he had in his possession.

It seemed a trip and a plan were in the making after all….


	2. Couples' Time

Chapter 2 [Next Morning]

Fresh off of the previous night's nightmarish crescendo, the bright sunrise and gentle breezes brought out nature's best. Birds sang in their branches. A few joggers pounded the concrete and asphalt to the tunes of their i-pods. Some blissfully read a novel or perhaps a poem on their porches. Others conducted their daily javanated kick start at the local cafe.

Such was life in the eye of the storm…..

[Central City, Riverview Physical Therapy—9:15 AM]

Patty grimaced as her eyes flitted around the waiting room. She almost wished that there'd been someone else in the otherwise-empty area at that hour of the morning. Her fingers ached in the braces' stifling grip. _Hopefully there'll be some great news! Wish Iris could've stuck around. At least Caitlin will be able to give me a ride back!_ She sighed heavily and glanced again at the half-interested nurse sitting behind the reception desk.

"Excuse me? Know anyone who'd love a rose and a cappuccino around here?" a familiar voice queried warmly breaking into her depression.

"What?" She glanced up in surprise to discover Barry standing there with the aforementioned offerings in hand for her. "Barry, I…wow!" Her eyes misted over; the depression dissipating quickly like a fog before the day's warmth. "Shouldn't you be at work or something?"

He shrugged playfully. "Had a coffee break. Figured there was a certain detective with whom I could share." He set the to-go cup on the stand next to her. "I wanted to be supportive."

"Oh you did, did you?" She slowly grasped the cup with her palms. As she had practiced, she raised it to her mouth and sipped on the hot drink before setting it back down. "You aren't going to get in trouble with Singh, are you?"

"I have some tests I'm waiting on anyhow. Why not be here for you, right? Joe knows where I am," he noted.

"Oh brother. I can almost hear the gibes coming tonight," she anticipated. "Still I don't care. For this, I'll _definitely_ deal."

"You'd better."

She snorted. "Really? _Says who?_ Careful, Mr. Allen, you might be raising the bar for yourself."

"I'll clear it by plenty. Certain motivation source," he retorted. "Seriously how are you hanging in there? Ready to get your hands back in order?"

"More than ready," she admitted. "Not that it isn't fun to be waited on but…."

"You're a doer. I love that, you know." He rubbed her shoulder. "You're going to do great."

"Thanks, Barry. It means a lot that you're here, you know," she expressed while letting her eyes shine at him.

"Part of the boyfriend code, right?" he assured her while kissing her cheek.

"Excuse me, Ms. Spivot?" the nurse broke in. "Dr. Richards is ready. You can go in."

"That's my cue! You'd best be getting back. Thanks, Barry. Love you," Patty told him.

"Love you too. Knock 'em dead! Remember Caitlin will be here to get you for lunch. Sorry got the lab to get back to," he concluded before grinning at her for luck and then departing.

As the detective walked toward the office, she allowed that hopeful smile to linger. _He believes in me at least. I should feel better about this. Wish he wouldn't feel guilty about what happened._ She sniffed deeply from the rose and felt her heart rising with contentment.

Suddenly the appointment didn't seem so bad…

[STAR Labs]

[A/N: For the sake of the story, I'm ignoring the two 'Earth-2 Eppies' here. Just be advised….]

Even as Patty headed for her first session, Caitlin watched her screen carefully. Calculations for the inter-Earth portal streamed across her field of vision. She rubbed her forehead with consternation.

Not even fifty feet away, the energy field crackled and shimmered unpredictably. On its other side lay a largely unknown world. Only Jay could hint at details and he wasn't sharing much.

And Harry was still nowhere to be found….

 _Wish the other Dr. Wells hadn't taken off through that portal! Even if he has issues getting along with everyone, I wish we could all just work together._ She sighed deeply.

"Now that sounds like trouble," Jay noted from around the corner. "Anything new?"

"Wish we understood more about the portal. I'd…well…like to see your world…sometime," she replied feeling suddenly shy as she said it. She smiled back at him. "I was wondering when you were going to get up. How are you doing?"

He shrugged. "I'm okay. My body's readjusting to the speed force again. It's just like when I first became the Flash all over again."

"You give yourself time. Okay? Nobody's forcing anyone to go all super in one leap. You got me?" She quirked a purposeful eyebrow letting him know she wasn't kidding in that regard.

He smiled. "Yes, 'm. Speaking of going all super, how's Patty doing? Any word?"

"She's at the therapist right now for her hands. I'm picking her up at 11:30 for lunch. You want to come along?" she offered.

"Sounds great. Maybe Cisco and Lisa might join us?" he supposed.

"They've been really occupied with her job search. I'm hoping he'll be back here tomorrow to help with the portal." She heard her cell phone buzzing at her. "Now who? Felicity? Wonder what she wants?"

"Hope everything is okay where they are," he noted.

"You and me both." She answered the call, "Hi, Felicity. How are you this morning?"

"Just dealing with some things like always." Felicity glanced down at her now-bare hand. _It feels so empty without the ring there. You know why you did it! Now let them know!_ "But hey! You know what Ollie said about only getting together when it's case-related, right?"

"Uh sure. We're kind of recovering from dealing with Zoom here. You sound kind of out of it, Felicity. Anything you want to talk about?" Caitlin queried while picking up on the subtle down tone in the other's voice.

 _Nothing I'm ready to share…yet._ Felicity shrugged. "Nope. I'm fine…really. Just cranked out three new patents this morning at the company. Life's good. Anyhow the gang here wanted to have everyone over for the weekend. I'd fly you all out if you want. Well Barry can…you know…but I figured he'd come with everyone. How's everything with him? He okay?"

"Yeah. He's working and spending time with Patty. You should shoot him a text. Speaking of which, mind if we all bring our plus-1's? That'll give us more to talk about," Caitlin informed her.

"You and that Jay guy, right? Well congrats! I'm glad for you both. Wait though. You said 'all of us'. Anything I need to bug Cisco about? I smell some news!" Felicity realized.

"Yes. Cisco has a girlfriend. Actually Lisa's kind of an old girlfriend who rode back into his life," Caitlin hedged. She quirked an eyebrow as Jay rolled his eyes.

"Old flame, huh? I can't wait to meet her. Cool!" Felicity saw a light flashing on her console. "Crap! Sorry…The guys and I have to get back to work."

"Say hi to Diggle and Oliver. You take care. We're meeting everyone for lunch in a couple of hours. Mind a call or text later on this?" Caitlin offered.

"That'd be awesome. Thanks! Sorry again about the abrupt cut off," Felicity apologized before hanging up.

Caitlin disconnected the line and set her phone down next to her. She steepled her fingers anxiously. _What's going on out there? Something's bothering her. Maybe we should have Barry run out there and find out?_ She shook her head.

"What's up?" Jay wondered knowing something was agitating her.

She sighed heavily. "It shouldn't be anything. Felicity sounded like everything's okay on the surface. Still she had this…I don't know… _distracted_ tone in her voice. She sounded out of it. That's not like her."

Given that he didn't know Felicity or Team Arrow hardly at all, he didn't offer a rebuttal. Still he reassured her, "Well let's see if we get the chance to help. When's this trip I heard you talking about?"

"This weekend. We're at an okay point with the portal where we can leave it for a day or two. Barry can run back and forth if needed to check on things. Hey we all could use some good times after all of the stuff, right?" Caitlin offered.

"If that's what you want, you got it," he agreed with an affectionate shoulder rub. "Let's see what we can get done in the meantime, okay?"

She smiled warmly. "Okay." Maybe she did have her concerns but being with him definitely helped….

That and Rambusco's lunches would do as well too…..


	3. Planning over Burgers

Chapter 3 [Rambusco's—11:45]

Even as the lunch plans came together, Lisa leaned back against the passenger seat in consternation. Her job hunting hadn't produced any nibbles whatsoever. She rolled her eyes. "Never knew going straight would be so _hard_."

Cisco glanced over at her from the driver's seat. Granted he focused on the road and making sure he didn't hit anyone. Still his mind bounced back and forth between that and his frustrated companion. "You're going to get something."

"With my record? _Right!_ No wonder Lenny just went for the criminal stuff." She stewed in her juices some more. "It's not that I don't appreciate your help…the cooking…."

"The great sex?"

She rolled her eyes. "The _okay_ sex." Seeing his reaction, she allowed him a gotcha smirk. "Got to keep you honest, _Caballero_."

"That's what we both do. And don't think of it as charity or anything. Having you around's been great. Don't _ever_ think otherwise. Okay?" he insisted.

She sighed deeply. She knew he loved her with practically every fiber of his being. _What did I do to deserve him?_ "I just want to pull my weight in other ways, Cisco."

"Don't worry. Just keep looking. Something will come," he assured her as they pulled into the lot and parked in a nearby space. "Meantime you relax and _enjoy_ this afternoon. I insist." His lips brushed her cheek.

"As long as you do too," she insisted. "Girl's got to let her guy have _some_ fun once in a while." She sauntered out of his van and shut the door. "Come on. Let's see if these burgers own up to the hype."

"Yeah they do," he replied with a healthy grin as he held the door for her.

"We'll see," she teased. While she'd never admit it, the break in the never ending search was a good thing. She hoped that the others would warm up more to her too. Her nostrils perked to the aroma of old fashioned beef frying on a grill. She surveyed the fixings bar to her left and conceded an approving nod. "Place has _potential_ ," she jabbed mischievously.

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes. Before he had to get his rejoinder in on their snark fest, Cisco saw Patty motioning toward the line. "Hey! Where's everyone?"

"They're already in line ahead of us. I figured strength in numbers, right?" the detective indicated. Granted she wasn't used to hanging out with someone who's criminal past had somehow evaporated like fog before the day's warmth. Still, as per Barry's request, she determined to give the other woman a chance. "Hope you love big burgers, Lisa."

"One thing I do miss about Mick. The guy knew how to grill meat. I'll say that much," Lisa noted. Almost sensing the rising tension in Patty's mood, she changed the subject. "It smells great in here." She glanced at Patty's splinted hands. "So how'd your deal go today?"

Patty rolled her eyes. "Lot of pulling and yanking. Some pain. Doctor says I'm on the right track. Guess I'll be okay in a month or so."

"Too bad we don't know a meta who has a healing talent," Cisco remarked low before looking around to make sure nobody had overheard.

"Yeah well…there's something to be said for old fashioned healing too, right?" Patty replied even if she also wished for that too. "Meantime Iris, Caitlin and Jay made it. Wish Barry was here but Joe pulled him out to a crime scene."

"What's the matter? Big Dad doesn't approve of you two? He needs a grip. You two are into each other. Just enjoy it," Lisa declared with a shrug. "I'm going for that chili burger and throw some fresh _jalapenos_ on that thing."

Patty acknowledged her support with a smile. She had to admit that she liked what she was seeing in Lisa at that particular moment.

"Yeah!" he cheered as they all got into line. Much to his surprise, the crew moved efficiently getting everyone out in good time. As they grabbed their Styrofoam drink cups, he noted, "They'll bring our burgers out."

"I'll be waiting for that," his girlfriend teased as she filled her cup. She offered him a saucy sip. "Best not be getting milk there, Cisco. Don't want that image going to pot. Now do we?"

Patty had to chuckle at that. She eyed Cisco who shrugged.

"Yeah that's me. High test sarsaparilla, _Ma 'am_." He added a tip of an imaginary cowboy hat and a counter smirk before heading off to the table.

"Wow. Whatever you're doing, Lisa, keep it up." Patty complimented. Seeing the other woman's curious expression, she shrugged. "Sorry. I left my badge at home. I figured you're looking for a job and making Cisco happy. Faking small talk just stinks. I'd rather be supportive and see you succeed."

"I'm not used to that but yeah…thanks, Detective," Lisa conceded a thanks. She understood that Patty wasn't just trying to get along to please their respective boyfriends. "Cisco's just a big kid at heart. But he's really been knocking himself out to make it work. Let's hope I get a job that doesn't suck too badly. I can't see myself doing fast food."

"Maybe Jitters? Iris worked there for a while. Maybe she can put in a good word?" Patty suggested. "I think you'd be great at a coffee bar at least to start."

"Yeah maybe." Lisa knew she'd have to start at the bottom. Still, after pulling jobs and just _taking_ what she wanted, it was hell to try and serve her way uphill at a snail's pace. _You have to try. It sucks but that's all Cisco's asking. Can't wait to see how Lenny would deal with this!_ She took a couple of the condiment cups and filled them with onions and the aforementioned peppers. "Gotta make sure he gets his great stuff, right?"

Patty stifled her straight from the hip cop approach. _She's got to realize that you have to start somewhere!_ She recalled her own days waiting tables to get through school. "It'll be okay. Just wait and see," she insisted supportively. "If anything you'll be building toward something better, right?"

"Right," Lisa relented. Even if she struggled in going straight, she needed to humor potential allies (of which Patty seemed to be one). "I'll definitely need to ask her about that lead. Can't hurt."

"Nope it can't. Just let us all know what we can do," Patty offered genuinely as they headed over to the table. There she found Cisco talking with Jay and Caitlin about the portal. "Now what's the rule about no work?"

"Figured we'd sneak it in before you two got back. Sorry!" Caitlin apologized with a sheepish expression on her face.

"Yeah well, I've been _occupied._ Sue me," Cisco noted with a playful grin plastered across his face.

"Hope so," Lisa retorted with a bit of sass. "I need a break from the searching."

"Maybe we might have a chance to get away?" Caitlin supposed. Seeing everyone's surprised expressions, she continued, "Felicity called me this morning. Apparently we've all been invited to Star City this weekend. She's flying us down there."

"Felicity? Who's that?" Lisa queried.

"Felicity Smoak, CEO of Palmer Technologies. She's a friend of ours," Cisco explained.

"You mean the lady who helped to heal Barry?" Patty queried. "Why would she fly us all out there?"

"What's the emergency? We do have the umm… _project_ …to tend to," Jay pointed out.

"She, Oliver and the others want to get together when there isn't a crisis. Can't see what the harm is," Caitlin clarified. "We fly there, spend a day or two before coming back. We can lock down the speed cannon before we leave. Nobody gets in or out. Right?"

"Sounds great to me. I used to go to school out there. I'm thinking of talking Barry into going up to the top of Lookout Point and look over the bay at sunset." Patty grinned dreamily as she visualized that scene in her mind.

"I've seen other parts of the Pacific coast so I'll second that," Lisa agreed. "Maybe we can all take in that great view?"

"More the merrier," Patty agreed. As a waiter set their burgers down in front of them, her mouth watered. "Now _that_ 's what I'm talking about." She snapped a picture with her cell and texted it to her favorite CSI.

"That's just mean," Cisco teased before biting into his burger himself.

"Boy's all work and no play. He could use a jab," Lisa declared.

"Yeah well for some of us, duty always calls," Caitlin defended their resident speedster.

"I'm working on that balance. Besides let's hope we have a blast this weekend," Patty pointed out before taking another beef-laden bite.

The others nodded having felt the strain of too many battles, too much stress and too many losses of late. They craved a chance to let their collective hair down and do something fun. This seemed to be the chance if Fate would cooperate…..


	4. Barry Drops Everything

Chapter 4 [Crime Scene—Central City's East Side]

Even as the others dug into their sweet meat, Barry crouched over his latest subject, a thirty-something woman with multiple gun shots to the chest. He had looked the body over and begun to inspect the crime scene. His small brush dusted for fibers and prints. His eye scanned the walls and such. "Impact's got to be small arms fire. Probably a 9 caliber."

Joe nodded in appreciation. While he and Eddie could very well do the same analysis, they might miss a few things that Barry's trained (and admittedly faster) eye could discern. "Ouch. Looks like someone did it at real close range too."

Eddie grimaced at the shattered bottles of turpentine on the workbench behind where the woman would've been standing. "Looks like someone wasn't a real crack shot." He surveyed the weatherbeaten workbench. For a couple of minutes, he studied the faded and splintered pine. "Hey, Barry. Bring your kit over here!"

"What's up? Find something?" Barry queried while bringing the bag over.

"Yeah. Your bullets. Maybe we can get this wrapped up and get some lunch after all," Eddie noted.

"Sorry, Fellas. Singh wants this site processed ASAP," Joe disagreed jarring them back to reality.

"I vote we run over, eat, see the girls and run back. Fifteen minutes tops," Barry interjected.

Eddie sighed. "If Lisa Snart weren't there, I'd be right with you. Your secret remember?"

"Yeah she doesn't know. Right." Barry pulled a couple of slugs out of the old bench and bagged them. "Find anything in that wall, Joe?"

"Ol' Tex doesn't seem to be much of a shot. Remind me to put him down for my competition at the range next time," Joe noted with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. "Kind of like watching you dance circles around your new intern."

Eddie arched an eyebrow at his partner. "Joe, they're doing okay. Let them have their own pace." Personally he was glad that Barry had moved on with Patty so that he and Iris could be together again.

"Aww. You both are sticking together. Must be all the double dates," Joe cracked albeit good naturedly. He found a slight discoloration on the floor beside the victim's hand. "Think I've got something too." He snapped on a pair of lavender exam gloves and crouched beside the spot. "Blood." He gently picked up the left hand. "Maybe there's some skin under the finger nails?"

"Definitely worth a look," Barry agreed. He scraped and collected samples from the dirt and under the fingernails. "We'll need to dust her clothes for prints too just in case." Just then his phone's buzzer went off. "Wonder what that is?" He checked it and rolled his eyes. "Figures."

"Aww…she's wishing you were there now? You two are so cute, Barr," Joe teased.

"Remind me to have Iris sweep our place for bugs, Barry," Eddie indicated half-seriously while rolling his eyes at the older man.

"Tell me about it," the CSI concurred before reading the message from Patty:

" _Umm, hey! Sorry to give Joe more stuff for the Crap File. Just wanted you to know what you were missing. Yeah I know you'll get even later but wanted you to feel included. By the way, Caitlin was wondering if you could check on Felicity? Apparently there's something up._

 _And *if* you are so inclined, there is an awesome place in San Francisco called Lin Sun's. Bring me with you and I'll get dinner…._

 _Love you!_

 _Patty"_

Barry considered the message curiously. _What could be going on with Oliver and Felicity?_ He recalled the aborted argument over the former's son, William and how drastic that proved to be where they were all concerned….

….fortunately a fight wiped away by his rerouting of time and them into their current alternate reality of sorts….

"Nice!" Eddie complimented. "Things are _definitely_ looking up."

"We can hope," Barry presumed while dealing with the bad feeling in his stomach. "I just hope that Felicity and Oliver are okay."

"What now?" Joe queried with a bit of anxiety. Having dealt with Zoom only all too recently, he was in no mood to tangle with a new threat so soon. He could see the concern written on the younger man's face. "Something up, Barr?"

"Yeah well. There might be something." Barry examined the entire area at super speed finishing in a couple of minutes flat. "You might look at the wall over by the west door for prints. The door's been jimmied as well. Glass is broken in the northeast window too." He removed his gloves and set them in his bag. "Hey. Can you hang onto my stuff? I have to deal with this."

"Don't worry, Barry. We've got this. You two get out to Star City and help there," Eddie assured him. "We'll file the report and get back to you." He accepted the materials from his friend. "We'll let Singh know you're working on the report."

"Thanks. See you tonight, Joe." With that, Barry sped away from the scene while rushing for the restaurant at super speed.

"Guess we'd best leave this stuff in his lab?" Eddie asked not sure what the procedure to cover up his friend's sudden exits.

Joe shrugged. "I'll make sure it looks like he's in there. Trust me. Seriously I hope everything's okay in Star City. I don't want any other bad news showing up on our doorsteps."

"You and me both," his partner concurred as they set to cordoning off the scene and radioing for back up.


	5. Barry and Patty Speak with Felicity

Chapter 5 [Star City—Palmer Technologies, 20 Minutes Later]

In the time it took to make a pot of coffee and savor that first awesome cup, Barry had taken care of the odds and ends, met up with his girlfriend and rushed them out to the Pacific coast. He took a deep breath and set Patty on her feet. "Well here we are. Follow me."

"Where exactly are we? I thought we were going to Star City?" she wondered.

"We're in Star City. I just can't stop us in the middle of mid-day traffic. Would kind of make a scene," he explained.

"Point," she admitted as they emerged from the obscured landing spot out onto Reynolds Avenue and the heart of Star City's financial district. "Wow." She breathed in deeply to compose herself. "So where's your friend?"

He pointed toward the skyscraper about a block and a half away. "There's her company. Come on. It'll be a five minute walk…normal walk that is."

She chuckled. "Your running around does have its advantages, Barry. I think this is really sweet that we're rushing to check on her. Let's see what we can do."

"Sounds like a plan," he agreed while leading her down the worn sidewalk. They crossed Fishburne Avenue and Gilcrest Street before heading into the glass and steel megalith. "Let's get up to the 34th floor. That's where her office is."

"You lead on," she agreed. "Seriously though, you do mix with some fancy company."

"So does Felicity." He pressed the elevator call button and brought the car down to them. "Let's see how it's going."

Meantime Felicity leaned back in her padded chair and stared at the elegant office. She had thought that hiding out there rather than in the Arrow Cave would help her to concentrate on the business matters at hand. At least between cases, she wouldn't be running into Oliver as much.

Being in his old office, however, proved to have the exact opposite effect.

 _Oliver, why didn't you tell me? Why won't you include me?_ She exhaled sharply and sprung to her feet. She walked briskly over to the eastern window and gazed out toward the ocean in the distance. _I wonder if going to one of our other branches might help?_ Regret stabbed through her heart along with several other myriad feelings. _Wish Ray weren't off time tripping or whatever! He'd be great to talk to._ She shook her head sadly. _That's why I need this party! At least if Oliver's around, everyone else will be too. I need some fun. Now!_

A knocking at the door interrupted her pained reverie.

She turned to find Barry and Patty watching her in turn. "Barry, hey! This is a surprise! How are you?"

"Okay and concerned. Everything all right?" he replied as they shared a friendly hug.

"Yeah sure! Why?" Felicity deflected not really wanting to touch on the topic at hand. She offered Patty a grin to cover her feelings. "Patty! Great to meet you at last!"

"Likewise. I'm still thankful for your help in getting Barry back on track. I can't believe we're friends with the CEO of Palmer Tech though," Patty accepted as she shared a hug with Felicity as well.

"Ehh! I'm just your resident guru, tech master and friend. The other stuff's window dressing. I'm just glad that you and Barry have a spark, you know?" Felicity downplayed. She motioned to the coffee pot. "It's fresh if you want some. Kind of a boring business meeting before this."

"Thanks," he expressed while pouring cups for Patty and himself. Even so he clearly noted that Felicity seemed uncharacteristically distracted. Despite her friendliness, her greeting lacked its usual perkiness. "So what's going on with the gang? Everything all right?"

"Sure. They're all looking forward to getting together this weekend. Did Caitlin mention that?" Felicity answered.

"Uh…no but that's awesome! Count us in. What's the occasion?" he agreed.

"Sorry, Barry. Caitlin just brought it up at lunch to us," Patty apologized. "Barry and Iris' _fiancée_ , Eddie, weren't there."

"Eddie? Kind of weird that she'd find two guys with that name. What're the odds?" Felicity asked.

"They're the same guy, Felicity. He helped me to come back. Then he was sent back to be with Iris and work with us," Barry explained. "Everyone's got someone now. You'll see Iris and him I guess this weekend. Then Caitlin's coming with Jay Garrick. And Cisco's dating Lisa Snart…."

"Are you serious? He's with Captain Cold's sister? _Get out!_ " Felicity insisted in disbelief.

"Oh yeah. They're together all right. Trust me. I don't want to have to deal with Snart when he gets back from Hunter's time trip," he affirmed while dealing with his own insecurities over the couple. Granted he had no doubts about Cisco. He still remained concerned that Lisa would lose interest in the 'going straight' thing and returned to crime. He worried that he'd have to take her in breaking his friend's heart in the process. "Let's just hope for the best."

"She's having her issues relating to the rest of us. I did sense that she's trying. I talked with her a little while we were getting our lunches earlier. She just needs a chance. I'm ready to give her that. Like Barry, I hope she doesn't waste it," Patty observed. She chased that notion down with a sip of coffee.

He glanced at her hand noting the missing hardware there. "You sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah sure. Why?" Felicity queried.

Then Patty caught what held his attention or the tan line to that effect. "She's probably getting her ring cleaned or resized."

He nodded not wanting to push the issue. "You're right. If you do need to talk, you know the door's open via chat, phone, visit, _whatever_. Right? You just out of it. You know me. I'm just concerned."

"Yeah I know," Felicity assured him. She deliberated for a few lingering heartbeats before deciding to open up. "Just so you know, I haven't told the others yet. I don't know what Oliver's said but it's the reason behind this party."

"Oh… _kay_." He took a big gulp of coffee. "This wouldn't have anything to do with his son, would it?"

Felicity stared at him. "You _know?_ "

"Know what? Umm, Barry, what am I missing here?" Patty wondered feeling both confused and anxious too.

He sighed. "Felicity, before Green Arrow and I took on Savage, you and Oliver had this big fight. You broke off the engagement at that point. That got averted when I changed the timeline along with everything else. Please don't tell me you broke it off _again_."

"Barry, I so can't believe he told you! Does _everyone_ know but _me_?" Felicity snapped angrily.

"Whoa! Whoa!" He put his hands up defensively. "I came up on you two having that argument. All right? I kept the secret because I didn't want it to come between you two. I guess the mother didn't want anyone knowing about his son. William, right?"

"That's his name. Nice kid by the way. Samantha told me she had Oliver in a jam but…." Felicity indicated.

"But he was caught between knowing his son and including you? Felicity, he told you. Samantha—the mother, right?—got him off of the hook. Look he loves you and William. I know I'm not the greatest person to be talking about this especially since I'm still on probation with Patty about such things," he pointed out.

"Really? You two?" Felicity wondered aloud.

"I was supposed to be in Midway City today starting my new life to be honest. I came over to talk with Joe and Iris about some last minute stuff before getting a cab to the train station. Then I overheard Barry screaming and having a nightmare. When we all got there, he had completely _trashed_ his bedroom," Patty clarified. "That's when I found out about him being the Flash." She rubbed his shoulder. "Fortunately he asked to talk and explain everything. I agreed to listen. It's weird and really unbelievable. I am glad though he's trusting me now. We're a team even if he tries to take on trouble by himself."

He squirmed.

"I had to shoot Zoom to get him away from Barry. That's when Cisco showed up with that huge bazooka-thing and we got him back to STAR Labs. At least though, Felicity, we are working toward that relationship. I don't know you other than a few minutes here and there. I just want you to think through what you're doing. Getting a great guy is hard enough in this world. Not giving him a chance to deal with his issues and develop that trust is really dumb. You seem way too smart and nice not to have someone. Just saying," Patty continued before shutting up with her coffee.

"I can't believe you came _that close_ to screwing this all up, Barry. _Really?_ " Felicity put in his face.

"I did and it was for the _same reason_. He and I are bound by secrets. Yes they suck. But he cares about you. Okay so we have to grow toward things. Fine. Just like Patty and me, you and Oliver can fix things too. I saw how in pain he was. Okay? He's learning to open up. Fine. I'm sure he's sorry. Skip that. I know he is," he insisted.

Felicity exhaled deeply. She really wanted to believe it. Still she wouldn't cave on her resolve. "I wish I could believe that, Barry. Oh well. Please don't say anything until I get a chance to bring it up. I want folks to have fun this weekend."

"Okay," Patty relented as she received a nod from him. "So when's this happening?"

"You're all set to fly out here Friday afternoon about 2 or so. I've arranged for dinner at Ray Palmer's penthouse that night. Wait until you see the place you're staying. _Way posh_ if I don't say so myself! Then the next day I have an awesome tour arranged. I'm hoping Diggle, his wife, Lyla, Laurel, Thea, Oliver, my Mom and Captain Lance can all come. It should be great!"

"We're eating with Chief Lance too? This should be some party," Patty realized.

"He's not a bad guy once you get to know him," Felicity pointed out. She finished her mug and set it on the desk. "Look. I know you both care. Thanks. I mean that. I just need to think about what I want and need. All right?"

"Barry, let's not push. Give Felicity her space. Just what Barry said earlier goes for me too. If you want to talk to the other girl in the super relationship, I'll listen for what it's worth," Patty offered.

"It means a lot. Thanks! Sorry but I kind of have some stuff pending that needs to get finished so we can have that awesome time this weekend. Make it up to you then?" Felicity concluded.

"Okay. See you then. Hang in there," he insisted.

"I will. You too. Just communicate. Okay? See you Friday," Felicity expressed sincerely. She hugged them both again. "It's so great to meet you, Patty! You text or call anyhow. Thanks for the run out here. Much appreciated!"

"No problem _ever_. Take care!" he assured their hostess before heading for the elevator.

"Now I get the whole party deal," Patty realized. "She's trying to distract herself. Wow."

"Personally she and Oliver need to just deal with their issues like we're doing. I'm finding that trust is a great thing where you're concerned. It's hard not to meddle. You know?" he pointed out.

"She pretty much asked us to give them their space. Let's see what happens. Meantime you still get dinner and a great view, Mr. Allen," she noted. "Part of being you."

"I can definitely deal with that. Let's enjoy before we have to head back," he agreed while kissing her cheek.

"Now you're talking," she agreed as they headed out the front door and toward the alley beyond. Still she had a paranoid feeling. Call it intuition but she felt almost like they were being watched. She looked around anxiously but found nothing of note.

"Hey. You all right?" he inquired not knowing what else was going on.

"I'm just being silly. Let's get that Chinese. My treat, remember?" she insisted. She pecked him on the cheek.

"Okay." With that he led her back down the street and toward the alley again. He wanted to leave the issues with their friends far behind for the moment. For now, he only wanted his lady and that great time.

If only they had listened to her instincts…..

As they sped away toward San Francisco's Chinatown, Savage emerged from the shadows. From his research, he knew well of Oliver's connections to Palmer Technologies and its current CEO. He'd begun planning how to exact revenge for the heroes' previous acts against himself.

Imagine having everything and everyone fall into his lap at once?

He grinned sinisterly. "It seems Merlyn did know what he was talking about. Amazing! And to think the speedster was so careless as to reveal himself to me! This will be easier than I thought!" With that he slipped back into the shadows once more.

Merlyn and HIVE would be hearing from him soon enough on preparations.

Let the heroes think they would be having fun. They would be learning differently soon enough….

Much differently to their sorrow….


	6. Chess Moves

Chapter 6 [Night Before the Big Event]

[Palmer Penthouse Building—Downtown Star City]

Beneath the buzz of the busy streets, the mechanical heart of the Palmer building maintained its occupants' comfort. The climate controls regulated the temperature. Pipes ran cold and hot water to the other floors. Wisps of steam condensed on the walls and floors.

It should have been abandoned save for the occasional tech servicing the equipment during the day….

But on this night, uninvited guests wormed their way in for mischief….

For Merlyn, a raid of this nature proved little more than child's play especially with time to prepare. A few carefully-placed bribes to city officials secured the blueprints to the sewer lines near the building in question. Knowledge of the structure's ancient foundations revealed a long forgotten locked door in the lowest sub-basement dating from the city's founding in the 1850s. He'd picked a dozen of HIVE's best demolition experts to lay the instruments of his revenge.

With a not so gentle nudge, he pushed the long closed door open allowing it to creak on its hinges. He glanced at the left stump of a hand and frowned. A month earlier, he'd never have considered this possibility. He frowned deeply. _Oliver, you betrayed me. Even you, Thea, did as well. I will mourn you. Still your betrayal cannot stand!_ He motioned quietly to the dark-clad followers crouched in wait within the shadows behind him.

On cue, the HIVE operatives fanned out into the subbasement. As they'd practiced, each person quickly opened an equipment panel, tapped the wiring and attached an explosive trigger to those points.

 _Malcolm, stop!_

Merlyn turned. For a brief instant, he swore he saw Moira Queen floating there in front of himself. His heart slowed and threatened to stop from his regret. "I cannot stop. Forgive me, Moira." He turned away from her allowing that piece to disappear. He had a purpose. He'd lost too.

Tommy had been an unintended sacrifice…one that had hurt him to the core….

Oliver, Thea, their friends and even a unique being such as the Flash, their elimination would insure further successes…even if it meant ripping his heart out in the process….

"You speak with the dead, do you?"

Merlyn rolled his eyes. He noticed as Savage watched him in turn. "The past haunts me. I'm sure you've had moments such as these."

Savage shrugged. _More often than you think!_ He'd ignored his own glimmers of pain over Shyera's continued betrayal. "One must separate himself from such things. I thought you were wrought of stronger stuff, Merlyn."

"I am. I direct the operation without hesitation, do I not?" Merlyn glared at the bearded immortal. "Well then, do you have the requisition?"

Savage stepped aside allowing several other lackeys to begin their stage of the operation. While he disliked hauling such explosive materials over a distance underground as they had, he understood full well that discretion proved vital. "I am a man of my word, am I not? Trust that I have interest in dealing a blow to these particular adversaries." He grinned savagely allowing his eyes to spark in the low incandescent lighting. He wanted a message sent not only to those around the heroes but to the meddlesome Hunter and his crew.

"I'm sure." Merlyn both admired and felt unsettled by his ally's egomaniacal scheming. _Such is the drive to stay alive across the ages!_ He watched as the operatives stacked piles of pale yellow bricks around the room in strategic places. Then he saw the demolition experts wire them to the explosive charges. "Double check them. I want nothing left to chance!"

"Patience, my friend. These minions know their craft. Meantime they have already laid charges at each of the building's four corners. I started the Chicago Fire of 1871 with a similar device. This will be far less messy and more precise," Savage assured him with a satisfied smirk. "The plan is in place. We all know our roles. It will be done. Do not trouble yourself with such foolishness." Seeing the minions stand and await instruction, he motioned toward the open door. "Return to the vehicles. We shall train at the base for tomorrow." He added to Merlyn, "You see? All is ready."

 _I know that!_ Merlyn hated being talked down to. _After tomorrow, we'll see how smug you'll be when I put you back in that urn, you cretin!_ With that, he stalked toward the passage remembering to secure the ancient door once more.

And so the damning pile waited for its cue….waiting to cause the impression indeed…..

[District Attorney's Office]

Even as the activity buzzed for the morrow, a single light burned in an office across town. While most of her colleagues had gone home, Laurel Lance researched an upcoming case later that week. Her eyes meticulously reviewed legal briefs, first-hand accounts and police reports for insights on the murder investigation at hand. She raised the coffee mug to her chapped lips and imbibed the hot caffeinated nectar therein. _What's your angle, Richards? The signs point to you killing Annette McDougal. But where's that coroner report?_

The phone rang cutting into her thoughts.

"ADA Lance speaking," she answered.

"Hey, Sweetheart. You're still working on that research?" Captain Lance queried knowingly.

"Hi, Dad. I'm still here for a little while longer. With the party tomorrow, I wanted to get a leg up on that case. By the way, how's the McDougal report coming from the ME's office? We need that finding for our case," she reported.

"It isn't there yet? I told Butters to wrap that up three days ago. Sorry, Laurel. Lots going on. I just want to make sure Damien Darhk stays behind bars for good," he apologized sheepishly. "I'll lean on him tomorrow personally."

"Thanks, Dad. I appreciate that. I just don't want Richards getting off because of something we missed," she expressed.

"With you on the case? I doubt it. We'll nail him yet," he assured her. "See you at 4:30 tomorrow afternoon?"

"You bet. Say hi to Donna, okay?" she concluded while adding an upbeat tone for his benefit.

"I'll do that right now. Oh and I will be calling back in a while to make sure you're not still there. Dad's prerogative. Take care," he advised before signing off.

 _He would do that too._ She mused over all of the issues they'd had in their relationship especially where Sara and being the Canary had been concerned. _At least he's dealing with it now!_ She tapped her fingers on the desk expectantly mulling over some point or another.

"Detail is important, Laurel. I'll give you that."

She stiffened for a minute before the voice's source registered in her head. "Nyssa, it's okay."

Nyssa al-Guhl slowly opened the door and strode purposefully into the office. "Good evening. Forgive me for the intrusion. I come with grave tidings."

"What can it be? We've taken down Darhk and HIVE. You dismantled the League. Malcolm Merlyn's in hiding and missing a hand. Vandal Savage was incinerated," Laurel ticked off potential threats trying to find a clue in them. 

Nyssa shook her head curtly. "How you assume such things. Did I teach you nothing? Savage has reincarnated. HIVE is active. And as far as that snake, Merlyn, is concerned, he still has his wits. Unfortunately Oliver did not exterminate him when the opportunity presented itself." She curled her lip in disgust at the thought of her formal rival for the League's leadership.

"Are you serious? Wonder why Felicity didn't pick up on it?" Laurel postulated. She scratched her chin in wonder over that point.

"Perhaps the argument between her and Oliver simmers too deeply. It distracts them both and, by proxy, the rest of you," Nyssa stated. Her dark eyes blazed fiercely. "I will speak with Oliver myself. Trust that Merlyn will strike at your gathering tomorrow."

"I can speak to the others if you want to come. I'll let my father know too," Laurel invited.

"Do those things. Take greater care. Merlyn counts on your overconfidence. Despite some of our recent disagreements, Laurel, I do care about you all. We should all be watchful," Nyssa advised. She motioned to the phone. "Make the call."

Laurel grimaced while producing her cell. With a push button, she speed dialed her father's number.

"What's up, Honey? Everything okay?" he inquired with both concern and confusion over her sudden call back.

"I wish I could say yes, Dad. I have some information that could be key to Darhk's situation and ours too," Laurel informed him. "Nyssa al-Guhl just told me."

" _Her?_ I should arrest her ass right now!" he hissed recalling very well her role in Sara's disappearance and presumed death.

Nyssa motioned for the phone. While she didn't hear his words clearly, she heard the volume and tone and could presume his intent. Her mouth twisted itself into a smirk at the thought of Lance and his officers trying to arrest her.

Laurel sighed and surrendered the phone bracing herself for her father's blood pressure to go all-Krakatoa in the process.

Nyssa shrugged before declaring, "We have bigger matters than our own past, Captain Lance."

" _That_ is a matter of opinion, Sister. You're filling one daughter's head with ideas. That's after you _screwed up_ Sara! Haven't you done enough? This had better be _damned good_!" he growled.

Nyssa seethed at his words. "I _would never_ harm Sara! _NEVER!_ I saved her after she drifted away from that island! I trained her on how to survive! _I WOULD DIE FOR HER!_ As such, I am here to warn Laurel and you of HIVE's renewed threat. Since she is indisposed, I would safeguard those that she cares for."

"Pardon my lack of belief in that. Fine, Lady! What about HIVE? They have no leader," he pressed.

Nyssa suppressed a few venomous rejoinders. She noted Laurel's fervent headshaking. "Malcolm Merlyn is at large, Captain. Vandal Savage has been seen in Central City. With two such masterminds, could it be such a stretch to presume that HIVE would run once more?"

"I'll give you that. I'll let my watch commanders know. Let the Arrow know as well?" he conceded.

"I shall. See you tomorrow evening, Captain. Rest well," Nyssa concluded before handing the phone back to Laurel.

"You hear that, Dad? We should double security around Darhk. We'll all have our gear. I hate to ask but maybe bring your revolver just in case?" Laurel emphasized.

"Count on that. Make sure that our emerald friend knows to pack his arrows, got it? Take care," he concluded before hanging up.

"I can't believe this," Laurel groused.

"It makes perfect sense for Malcolm Merlyn. You all are in one place. He can eliminate you all in one broad stroke," Nyssa clarified. "I will see you to your car at least."

"Sara would appreciate that as you noted, Nyssa," Laurel complimented.

"True. You are my sister and friend, Laurel, as well. You are a worthy comrade-in-arms," Nyssa added. "You have done enough for tonight. Let us not allow the snake an isolated target."

Laurel pursed her lips in frustration. She'd wanted to get all of the research done so she'd have the day clear. Still she knew Nyssa wouldn't be doing all of this on a whim. Besides she knew well of Merlyn's threat—maimed hand or not. "Fine." She powered down her computer, set the papers in her top drawer and locked it. "But you're getting a lift to wherever you're staying in exchange."

"That is reasonable," Nyssa accepted. "There is a hotel I stay at…"

"Excuse me?" Laurel disagreed. "No, Nyssa. You're coming with me tonight. I can deal with the couch for a night. We both need a decent night's sleep. I'll call in tomorrow. Then we'll be ready for whatever happens. For once, Dad can deal with that." She grabbed her coat and shut the light off. "Come on."

"I would…appreciate that. Thank you, Laurel. We can let your comrades know from there," Nyssa concurred while heading out of the office area first. She scanned the area to be sure everything was clear. "Be alert."

"Check," Laurel agreed as they guardedly walked out of the building and toward her car. She pulled her keys out to unlock the door.

"Stop." Nyssa stooped and checked underneath the Sentra. Not seeing any kind of incendiary device, she stood back up. "It's clear."

"I should've been careful myself." Laurel unlocked the doors allowing them to get inside and drive away toward her apartment.

With such things, the stage was being set for the next day's events…for both good and ill….


	7. Departures

Chapter 7 [Next Morning—About 11:45 AM]

[CCPD]

After a morning of frenzied compiling and typing (even for him), Barry sent the final digital copy of the current CSI report to Singh's email. He grinned from ear to ear. "And _that_ is all she wrote!" He logged off of his computer and double checked the equipment before his departure. He saw Joe standing in the doorway. "Hey, Joe. Just sent that crime scene write up off to the captain."

"Right on time. Eddie and I just brought the perp in. Now we can make it stick. You packed? Flight's in a couple of hours," Joe reminded him.

Barry motioned to the duffel bag sitting in the corner. "I'm ready to roll whenever Eddie is. And…" He heard his cell go off. "Just a sec. It's Oliver." He answered it, "Hey! What's up?"

"Hey, Barry. We're just getting everything set for you guys. Diggle and I will meet you at the airport. By the way, I wanted to give you a heads up. Have the suit ready. We may need to be ready for anything," Oliver advised.

"What?" Barry queried in surprise. "Is everything okay?"

That remark caught Joe's attention. _Now what? So help me, Queen!_

"We're okay for now. We have some intel that Savage is back. Malcolm might be working with HIVE. Captain Lance knows and has SCPD ready. Green Arrow will be the area and he's needing the Flash," Oliver explained albeit cryptically.

"Okay on that. You might let Cisco and Caitlin know too." Barry sucked in a hesitant breath. "Lisa will need her golden gun."

"She _what?_ She's Cold's sister?" Oliver realized. "Does Cisco know…?"

"He knows. So far, she's trying to fit in and get a job. You all can see for yourselves when we get there. I wanted to ask how you're doing over all while we're speaking in private. Patty and I ran out there yesterday and talked with Felicity. This really stinks, Dude," Barry explained.

Oliver sucked in a heavy breath to compose himself. "Yes it does. Thanks for the support and for asking about it now. I wish that it hadn't happened. Samantha tried to get me off the hook. I don't know what to do now. I do want you all to have a great time out here. Maybe Patty might have some ideas? The others were talking about some touring."

"You know you aren't alone in dealing with this," Barry reminded his friend. "I am planning on some sightseeing with Patty and everyone but if you need me to talk, we can do that too."

"I'll be okay, Barry. Thanks again. I'll give Cisco the heads up. See you in a few hours," Oliver concluded before hanging up.

Barry frowned while disconnecting the call and pocketing his phone. "Great. Glad I remembered my other stuff."

"What's Queen dealing with now? Is it safe for Iris and Patty to be there? And to give Lisa Snart her old gun back? _Really?_ " Joe demanded in exasperation.

"He said _might be dealing with_. I'll be ready. I'd rather everyone has a chance if HIVE or Savage show up. Laurel's Dad knows. He'll have SCPD on alert," Barry clarified while hefting his bag by the strap and turning off the lights. He locked the door behind himself.

"I really don't like you getting the girls into this, Barr," Joe argued.

"Involved in _what_?" Eddie interjected from the top of the stairs.

"HIVE might be back in business out in Star City. Apparently the Green Arrow's been trying to reach the Flash if you get my drift," Barry noted.

"Really fun time," Joe huffed.

Eddie weighed what he knew of HIVE in his mind. "I would imagine it's like dealing with the metas here in Central City, Joe. They're out there but we've still had our lives. If the Flash knows, I imagine he'll be out there. If not, he can be there in seconds, right?"

"Right," Barry agreed. "Bring your weapons with you, Eddie. We really shouldn't let the girls know until we absolutely have to. Maybe the whole thing might blow over?"

"I think we should be honest with them, Barry. Remember what got you into the mess with Patty in the first place?" Eddie reminded him.

"I'm with my partner on that one. Barr, be honest. I don't want you all coming back in body bags," Joe emphasized.

"We have more than enough firepower in case anything happens," Barry assumed albeit overconfidently. "Joe, we'll call when we get there. It'll be okay."

Although he didn't agree, Joe relented. "You be careful. Both of you. Eyes open. Got it?"

"Yeah. I get it," Barry agreed while embracing his father figure.

"I have his back, Joe. Besides Lance will be in there with us," Eddie assured his partner. "I'll have Iris call you when we get there. Hang in there."

"You do that. Thanks, Eddie. We just got you back. Nothing happens to you either. Got it?" Joe insisted. He watched as the two younger men disappeared down the stairs and out the glass front doors. _I have a bad feeling about this. Just be careful, Guys!_

[Twenty Minutes Later—West Household]

Cisco parked the lab's van in front of Joe's house. His mind still weighed Oliver's intel. _This can't be good. I haven't felt any vibes so maybe it won't happen!_ He glanced at his girlfriend and the other couple in the rear view mirror. "How are we doing for space?"

"We'll end up like sardines if we try to fit anyone else in here," Caitlin pointed out.

"I think Eddie will be driving Barry, Patty and Iris. We should be okay," Cisco pointed out. He sucked in a deep breath. "I really don't like taking chances though."

"We can't just stop living because of a threat in a city," Lisa presumed. She patted her golden gun. "I'll protect you."

"I have my own gun back there, _Chica_ ," Cisco pointed out. "Some time we'll have to get some time in on the firing range."

"Just try and outshoot me, Cisco," Lisa countered snarkily before jabbing his elbow against his right arm.

"Like ow! I'm going to see if I can help Iris and Patty with their stuff," the inventor noted with a jab of his own before getting out. Still he enjoyed the verbal judo with his lady. He walked up to the front door and rapped expectantly.

"Hey, Cisco! Good afternoon! We all set? Eddie and Barry should be here any minute," Iris greeted as she opened the door. Beside herself, three suitcases sat waiting for the trip to someone's trunk. "They mentioned in their text that there's something up?"

"Yeah well…I figured we can all talk when they get here," Cisco noted cryptically. He saw Patty waiting by the stairs. "Hi, Patty! Ready for our trip?"

"I am! I'm so ready for some great views and food! I'm looking forward to meeting everyone too," Patty noted with a grin. "I still like garbage that I can't pick up my own bags though."

"Not a problem. Barry and I have this. You and Iris just take it easy," he assured her. Still his nerves ate at him.

"You wouldn't happen to know what's going on, do you?" Iris queried with a slight edge to her voice. "Barry just texted Patty saying we all needed to talk about something."

"What's to talk about? He and I were just out there a few days ago. Felicity's got some stuff on her mind but nothing _that_ bad," Patty wondered half-truthfully.

"Oliver Queen just spoke with him and me. Let's say we do need to talk," Cisco noted while picking up two of the suitcases.

"We can talk during the flight," Iris presumed. She saw Eddie's car pull into the driveway. "Looks like everyone's here. Can you get the bags? I'm going to take one last look around to make sure everything's okay." She headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, Guys." Barry hustled in at a normal pace. He kissed his girlfriend. "You look great!"

"And so do you!" Patty grinned. "Mind getting my bags? Iris is checking on some things. We're almost set."

"I'm all over it," Barry concurred while carrying her bags out.

"Hey, Barr. We're set. Dad should be back by five so he can get everything else. Come on! I want to see the coast!" Iris greeted him while shutting off the lights and locking the door behind them.

Even as everyone settled in and they drove away, Cisco had an increasingly uneasy feeling about the whole affair. _Now what's going to happen?_

That would be the telling question…a telling question indeed….


	8. Relevations and Trust

Chapter 8 [An hour and a half later—Somewhere over the Rockies]

Barry stared out the window; his practiced scientific mind evaluating the different scenes unfolding outside the pressurized window. He admired the parade of distinct landscapes and geologic formations. The cloud formations captured his fancy and imagination as he catalogued each of them meticulously. He sipped on a still warm coffee mug in his hand.

In truth he was stalling not wanting to out the white elephant weighing his conscience down…..

 _Is Joe right? Maybe I should've just ran out there myself and dealt with the threat. Eddie's just come back through a miracle. We should take that as a sign._ He sighed heavily.

"Okay. Out with it."

The pointed intrusion into his thoughts jarred him from his reverie. He averted his eyes from his distractions back into the cabin proper to find Patty regarding him both with concern and discernment. "Excuse me?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're keeping something under that hat of yours, Barry. Come on. You promised no more secrets. Remember?" She sucked a heavy draught through a straw from a cranberry spritzer resting on a tray in front of herself.

He squirmed but knew she was right. He sucked in a pained breath. "Okay. You know that conversation Cisco was talking about in the house?"

"Yes. This is serious, isn't it?" she supposed. "As in _super hero_ serious?"

"It is." He inhaled another breath. "Now I wish I could get buzzed." He drank from his coffee again.

She bit her lip seeing how much this particular nugget of info weighed on him. "Barry, this is killing you. I can't watch you struggle like this. Okay? Whatever it is, it'll be okay. Is it something I did or said to Felicity?" 

He stared at her incredulously. "What? No! Of course not! You're great and supportive, Patty. I just don't want anything to happen."

"Happen?" She eyed him pointedly. "Like _what_ pray tell? Come on. You've all but admitted it."

He sighed again. He knew he wouldn't be able to deny it any longer. "Before we left, Oliver called me. An informant told him that our party could be crashed tonight." He realized how lame that sounded and rolled his eyes.

"Okay…so someone wants to crash our party." She snickered sarcastically. "You're the Flash. Give them the super fast foot in the rear and be done with it."

"Wish it were that easy. Patty, remember that church which blew up a couple of months ago mysteriously?" he supposed.

"Uh yeah. Nobody knew what did it or…." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Wait. You _do know, don't you?_ " She shook her head and gulped from her drink. "I can't wait to hear this."

"Yeah well…The Green Arrow and I confronted this guy named Vandal Savage there. He stole this thing called the Staff of Horus from the museum and…." he started.

"Wait. The Staff of Horus? That was stolen from the Central City Museum about the same time! And that's tied to this Savage guy?" she queried.

"Yeah…as I was saying, the Green Arrow and I confronted this guy. We took the staff from him and turned its stuff…whatever that energy was…on him. The staff and he vaporized. We thought he was dead. Apparently he isn't," he continued.

"Oh- _kay._ A guy who can regenerate himself. Sounds like a vampire or something," she noted half-seriously.

"He's actually a cursed immortal Egyptian priest who's been alive for 4000 years. By stopping him before, the Green Arrow and I are on his radar. He's been spotted in Star City. Can't be a coincidence," he noted.

She nodded guardedly and eyed the others. If he'd told her this even a couple of months earlier, she would've told him to get checked out. Dealing with Zoom however had taught her to take this threat seriously. "Maybe. Maybe not. We saw Felicity with the Green Arrow. Any chance she can let him know?"

"Oh he knows. So does Captain Lance and the SCPD. Relax. Lance is cool with me. If Savage shows with his goons, we'll need help," he insisted. "I'm not taking any chances with you or the others."

"Great. And I can't hold my gun. Tremendous," she griped.

"Yeah. I'd love to see that worthy bullet hit one of them," he cracked to lighten the mood.

"Oh crap! Joe told you, didn't he?" She sipped some more. "Zoom said you weren't worthy. For _some reason_ , I felt the need to prove him wrong. I knocked him down to size."

"Yeah I'll say you did," he agreed.

"Just one way I can stand with my resident speed merchant, _Mr. Allen_." Her lips brushed his cheek reassuringly. "Remember not to piss me off. Got it?"

"Yes, 'm."

"Good. Glad we got that straight. Maybe we might let the others know?" she supposed.

He nodded. "Wonder how Lisa's going to deal with this? Savage is the reason her brother and the others disappeared."

"Captain Cold's fighting alongside heroes? I'll need the full story on that some time," she noted. "Let's tell them."

Before they could go any further, Lisa's voice called, "WHATTHE HELL? CISCO!"

"That's our cue," he insisted as they rushed across the plane's cabin….

[Ten minutes earlier]

As with Barry, Cisco mused over Oliver's intel concerning Savage and HIVE. He tweaked an arm brace for Patty's benefit in case she needed her pistol. _Let's hope this works!_

"Can't leave work alone, can you, _Caballero_? I am going to have to do something with you," Lisa cracked with a heavy pout. "We're supposed to be having fun, you know."

"Oh I hope to. This is an insurance policy in case Patty needs it," he indicated. "It'll snap over her forearms and work with her hand brace to secure the pistol in place. Granted someone will still need to load the gun but she can still move her finger to pull the trigger. Hopefully Lance can lend her a couple of them." He sucked in a deep breath while rubbing his temples.

"In case she needs it? What is this party? Sounds almost like something Rory and Lenny would pull off," she deduced.

He sighed. "You know how they disappeared to deal with the whole time deal?" Then he felt the familiar buzz across his scalp followed by the numb rush.

"Yeah so?" Lisa wanted to press further. "I know you're tight with the Flash and everything but you know about that too?" Then she saw him spasm and slump backward. "CISCO? WHAT THE HELL?"

Caitlin rushed over followed by the others in short order. She looked her friend over. "He's experiencing a vibe about the future."

"What?" Iris queried in confusion.

"He's a metahuman, isn't he?" Eddie supposed.

"Yeah he is," Barry noted as he helped to straighten Cisco in his seat. "He's seeing something about our trip."

And as Barry said that, Cisco only saw a white flash…..

[Cisco's Vibescape]

Cisco blinked as his eyes cleared from the usual blinding white flash. All about him, he beheld his surroundings in velvet, gray and white distorted shades. He tried to relax so as to make the vision's flow smoother.

All around him, he noted a small and informal gathering held in a very attractive penthouse. He could see fine furnishings, a table laden with food off to one side and a wet bar on the other. A large picture window offered a panoramic view of the night skyline beyond.

Lisa sipped on something from a glass. She seemed a little out of sorts. Perhaps she needed to get used to being around Captain Lance in addition to the three CCPD officials….

Patty and Barry talked with Captain Lance and Donna Smoak pleasantly.

Iris and Eddie did the same with Oliver, Laurel and a dark tressed woman.

He sipped on what tasted to be a rum and coke. While he wasn't talking to anyone at the moment, he enjoyed his girl's company. He rubbed her shoulder. _"It's all right, Chica. Nobody's going to hurt you here."_

" _Sorry, Caballero. I'm not used to talking with cops like this. I should get used to it,"_ Lisa apologized.

" _I get it. You don't have to apologize to me. It's cool,"_ he assured her.

Then a loud banging noise struck the locked doors leading toward the elevator. Then another….And another….

" _Help me with the table and chairs! We need a fortified position!"_ Oliver instructed. With Barry's, Jay's and Diggle's help, he turned the couch and serving table on their sides forming a defensive blind on the room's east side. _"Get down there!"_

By now, the door was showing dents and cracks in its finish. With each impact, the damage grew increasingly worse.

" _Cisco, what the Hell is the rich boy going to do?"_ Lisa demanded. She grabbed for her bag while producing her golden gun. _"Get your gun! Time to put that bet to the test!"_

" _Right by your side, Chica!"_ Cisco cheered. He helped Patty snap a pair of revolvers onto her forearm braces. Then he clicked the pistols into the handles over her palms. _"Just point and pull the trigger. Watch your shots."_

" _Watch your shots, he says. You do the same!"_ the detective retorted firmly.

" _Yeah I know,"_ Cisco retorted while priming a bazooka-like cannon on his shoulder. _"By the way, brace yourself! We've got a few surprises in here!"_

Patty, Lisa, Captain Lance and Eddie gaped as the resident heroes dropped their respective covers.

" _Damn! They're the Flash and Green Arrow? SHIT!"_ Lisa exclaimed.

" _We're both the Flash, Lisa. Go left, Barry. I'll hit them right!"_ Jay instructed his Earth-1 counterpart.

" _I've got it,"_ Barry noted while pulling his mask down.

Laurel and the dark haired woman had staff and kitana in hand respectively ready for war.

Diggle, Eddie and Captain Lance had their pistols trained on the door.

Oliver stood proudly in the center of the line. He'd ripped off his clothes revealing the emerald costume and hood. His quiver lay strapped across his back. A shaft sat on his bow string ready to fly.

At that moment, the doors burst open admitting a dark suited HIVE horde. The assailants poured into the area like a pestilence crashing the formerly pleasant affair. They rushed forward with glowing energy weapons of some sort. They engage with flying kicks and karate moves.

For their part, Cisco and the others opened fire with their respective weapons and/or techniques. Arrows found shoulders and thighs. Bullets eliminated others. Super-fast fist stunned more adversaries. Golden metallic flows transformed swaths of attacking goons into golden statues.

" _We've got them! Drive them back into the hall!"_ Oliver directed. With a quick glance toward Felicity, he kept firing arrow after arrow into the mob.

Then the building shook as if caught in a massive earthquake. A loud boom shattered the windows showering friend and foe alike with a rain of broken glass.

And then the heat and fire blew in through the door and windows incinerating the combatants before they could even scream…..

[The Plane]

"Cisco! CISCO!" Lisa yelled in a dead-ass panic. "What's going on? Guys! What is this vibe thing?"

"I'm okay….I'm back," Cisco whispered weakly. He rubbed his forehead in consternation. "Oh wow…."

"What the _Hell_ , Cisco? Are you okay?" Lisa demanded.

"He'll be fine," Barry assured her from where he and Patty watched the scene. "He saw something."

"Give him a minute," Iris directed while handing Cisco a glass of water. "Take this and catch your breath."

"I'm okay. Thanks…though." Cisco gulped on the water before setting the cup on the end table by his left hand. "Wow….I…" He squeezed Lisa's hand in his own for strength. "Guys, we're going to have a big problem tonight."

"You mean what Joe was worried about?" Eddie queried anxiously. He hugged Iris' shoulders protectively with his left arm. "You really saw the future?"

"Yeah." Barry sighed. "I'm getting nervous now." He hugged Patty closely against himself.

"That stuff you and Joe were arguing about outside of your lab earlier?" Eddie realized. "What was that about?"

"You'd better tell them, Barry," Cisco insisted while taking several deep breaths to compose his shaken nerves.

"Well _someone_ spill it! NOW!" Lisa demanded. "First my brother and now my boyfriend?"

"Barry was just starting to tell me about it," Patty informed the others.

Barry frowned. "Lisa, this stuff and your brother's situation are both connected to a guy named Vandal Savage. He's an immortal former Egyptian high priest. As I was just telling Patty, the Green Arrow and the Flash thought they'd dealt with Savage a couple months back."

"Thought?" Iris supposed.

"You told us he was vaporized or something," Caitlin recalled.

"We _thought_ he was," Barry hedged.

"Wait. So if he was burned up, why did Lenny and Rory go on that stupid trip?" Lisa demanded.

"He came back, didn't he?" Iris guessed.

"Apparently," Eddie assumed while rolling his eyes.

"We heard about this just before we left STAR Labs," Caitlin revealed.

"He's going to be there with help," Cisco added ruefully. "We'd better be ready. So much for our trip."

"Now I really wish I had my gun," Lisa groused.

"Speaking of that…" Cisco motioned toward the overhead compartment. "Someone get the black bag up there? It's for you, _Chica._ "

"Now's not the time for gifts," Eddie insisted while opening the compartment in question. He grabbed the black overnight bag. "What's in there anyhow?" He handed it to Lisa.

Lisa unzipped it and stared inside. "What? I didn't think I could….?" She revealed her golden gun for all to see.

"Guys?" Iris queried with uncertainty.

"We're trusting you with that, Lisa. Don't let us down," Caitlin noted. "Call it a way of earning our trust."

"I second that," Patty affirmed. Even if she wasn't sure about giving her the weapon, she supported her boyfriend in that regard.

"Hey I trust you," Cisco supported his girlfriend. He rubbed her arm affectionately.

The former criminal looked at each member of the group. She clearly made out each person's concern over the situation. She saw the questions in some of their eyes concerning her motives. However she also recognized that they were also counting on her….

…they were facing a threat and needed her help too…

 _Wow! They're serious!_ She considered the weight of her gun in her lap. _And they're trusting you with this. Lenny, what the Hell is this? Who is this Savage creep?_ "I'll handle my end, Guys. Count on that." She set her jaw. "I'll protect you all. Well Cisco and I both will…."

Barry shrugged. "Somehow I know the Flash and Green Arrow will appreciate your help."

"Let's hope they're close tonight if something happens," Lisa presumed while looking out the window.

That was going to be some night…..


	9. Airport Greetings

Chapter 9

[Star City Airport—An hour later]

After a rapid drive across town, Diggle parked his dark SUV in the airport lot. He leaned back into the driver seat's leather and rolled his eyes. Just hours earlier, he'd learned of the impending threat toward that night's event. Accordingly he and Lyla had decided that she'd watch Sara from ARGUS headquarters in case things went south. _Guess you knew what you were doing by being involved in this life, John._ He frowned. "This guy Savage doesn't know when to quit, does he?"

"Apparently not. Neither do we for that matter," Oliver replied flatly. As with the driver, his mind remained in a state of somber meditation. He inhaled deeply and somberly. Facing threats of this nature was nothing new obviously to the former millionaire. "Barry can handle himself."

"What about their partners? Oliver, Iris is a civilian. Patty can't hold a gun. And _Lisa Snart_! Can we trust her, Man?" Diggle questioned with deep uncertainty.

"I know. Cisco does. We may not have a choice if HIVE shows up," Oliver responded matter-of-factly. "I don't like it either. Still we don't really have a choice. I'm not going to turn down help." He released the seat belt and got out of the vehicle.

 _I hope you know what you're doing!_ Diggle got out himself and activated the SUV's security system. He knew that Snart like her brother could jump the fence if things suited her to do so. In his mind, the question remained for how long would she stay on their side? Would she jump again if it suited her to do so? _For what it's worth, I really *hate* this!_ He strode with a purposeful gait after the archer. Of course he trusted Oliver with his life.

If Nyssa's intel was on the mark, it might be just that…..

The duo skirted the lines surrounding the ticket area and cut over toward the food court. There they spotted their friends and the latter's companions awaiting them. Even if the area bustled, they quickly cut through the throng and over to the latter's side.

"Hey, guys!" Barry called as he stepped over to the hosts and shook their hands. "What's up?"

"We're dealing with things. Trip go okay?" Oliver replied. Seeing his friend's forced upbeat countenance, he filed a note to himself. _Now what happened?_ He could see Cisco looking a bit pale. "Air sickness?"

"He's dealing with stuff. Maybe we can talk back at your place, Oliver?" Barry requested. "By the way, that's Jay Garrick with Caitlin. The brunette with Cisco's Lisa Snart. I don't know if you all met Eddie Thawne when you were in Central City. And of course, _this_ is Patty Spivot." He grinned ear to ear.

"Now _that_ is a promising sign! Glad you took my advice and went after it," Oliver praised. He walked over to Patty. "Glad you could come. I'm Oliver Queen. He's John Diggle. Welcome."

"Glad to meet you too." Patty regarded the former Queen Industries CEO with respect. He definitely wasn't the playboy she'd read about years earlier. She also felt something else about him but couldn't tell exactly what that was. "Sorry I don't shake your hand but…well…kind of have some issues with that right now. Looking forward to getting to know you both tonight."

"Absolutely," Diggle concurred. "Cisco, are you all right?"

"Just some stuff that didn't agree with me," the inventor noted. "As Barry said, we can talk at your place."

"Sure thing. Miss Snart, you okay?" Diggle queried while sizing her up. To his surprise, he found her to be more considerate of everyone particularly her boyfriend. He offered her a small smile in that regard.

"Yeah sure. Great to meet you too," Lisa replied with a bit of snark. She did want to try and be polite. Still she wasn't going to deal with his judging her. "Iris, maybe I can get some help with Cisco's stuff?"

"I've got it," Eddie noted while hefting Cisco's duffel by the strap over his shoulder. "Eddie Thawne. I'm Iris' _fiancée_. Just a tip. You might want to give Lisa some space." He shook Diggle's hand quickly before walking toward the others.

"This is going to be fun. Oh yeah," Diggle noted to himself as they all headed toward the lot.

As the group left the area, a red-haired woman in a beige blouse and dark slacks watched them intently from a far table. From what Merlyn had told her and the other HIVE operatives, the newcomers from Central City definitely had connections to Queen and Diggle. _What is it though about Snart? She's a low level thief. Big deal. Nothing to write home about there. No matter. Just report in._ She pressed the button on her ear piece. "Observer to Catspaw. Over."

"This is Catspaw, Observer. Report."

"The birds have alighted in our roost. Pass that along. Out," the spy reported while signing off. She folded her newspaper in half and chucked the coffee she'd been sipping on into the trash. Then she blended into the crowd and headed for the exit within their numbers.

The wolves camouflaged themselves in sheep's clothing. But they were getting ready to blow straw doors in…and pick a fight.

So it would go….


	10. Concerns Shared

Chapter 10

[CCPD]

Joe typed away on his desk PC while trying to meet Singh's latest deadline. He knew that this arrest report should have been like the hundreds of others he'd done over the years. He had the facts. He made the collar. The forensics were in. The damn thing just needed to be typed.

If only his mind were on it….

Truth be told, he was a thousand-plus miles away in Star City. He worried incessantly about his baby girl, both of his former partners and his adopted son. He hated the fact that they were in the wind with all sorts of crap targeting them. He didn't care if Barry was the Flash. He was still human and could get hurt.

The sight of him hanging from Zoom's mitt like a broken sock puppet still haunted him in that regard.

 _Screw it. I can deal with things myself._ He googled the Star City Police Department's site and wrote down their contact number. Then he closed that window, saved his work and powered everything down. He grabbed his coat and took off for the privacy of his own car.

Maybe he couldn't be there but he knew of another father who would be…..

[Star City PD—About 10 Minutes Later]

As Joe should have been doing, Captain Lance read over the latest bureaucratic doorstop of a report to come down the pike from City Hall. _I wonder if there's ever a permanent mayor will this waste of paper stop. Don't bet on it, Quentin._ He frowned while considering the time (and brain cell) killing contained in the bound ream sitting in front of himself.

On cue, the phone rang rescuing him for the moment at least.

 _Saved by the bell at least!_ He answered it, "SCPD. Captain Lance."

"Good afternoon, Captain. This is Joe West from Central City PD. We met last spring," Joe answered.

"Yeah I remember you. Wasn't that tied to that cold case?" Lance queried. _Why is he calling? We don't have anything tied to Central City, do we?_ He pushed the unwanted report aside for the moment at least.

"It was. Thanks. Sorry to disrupt your day. I was needing a favor father to father you might say," Joe requested.

 _That_ raised his antennae to full height. _What the?_ "This doesn't involve my daughters, does it, Detective?"

"Not directly unless they're going to be at Queen's party tonight. If you're there, can you keep an eye on things? My daughter, Iris, her _fiancée_ , Barry Allen and his girlfriend are all going to be there. You know how things can get around Oliver Queen if you get my drift?" Joe clarified.

Lance considered the request. He didn't want to spill the secrets at hand. Yet he understood what it meant to be a worried father. "Yeah Laurel and I will be there. So will my girlfriend and her daughter. Why? You know something?"

"I've heard something from Barry before they left. Apparently Malcolm Merlyn taken over HIVE. He and some nut job named Vandal Savage are targeting you. You know anything about this?" Joe noted.

"Yeah I heard about it from a knowledgeable source." Lance rubbed his forehead to assuage the headache starting to form there. _Damn it, Queen! Can't you keep this under your hat? Great. Who else will know about this?_ "I've already requested a couple of cruisers to keep an eye on the block. SWAT is already on high alert. If I know Queen, he's already making preparations for trouble himself."

"That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want my daughter hurt. Okay? Just watch out for everyone. That's all I'm asking. Sorry to bother you with this," Joe apologized.

"No bother, Detective. You and I are on the same page. I promise I'll keep everything on the up and up as much as I can. If anything comes up, can I call you?" Lance assured him. He wrote down Joe's cell phone number on his notepad. "Thanks for that. I'll be heading over there in a couple of hours as soon as I pick up Donna. I appreciate the call. Seriously."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this, Captain. Thank you," Joe expressed.

"Oh yeah I do. It's my pleasure. Take care," Lance concluded before hanging up. He exhaled sharply and took the ibuprofen bottle from his top drawer. "Times like this really make me want a drink. Damn!" He popped two pills and chugged from the cold coffee on his desk. Then he pulled his personal cell phone out and started dialing a certain tech genius.

Time to spread some consternation and planning around he thought…..

[Palmer Technologies]

As with everyone concerned, Felicity had crammed a whole week's worth of work into a single morning. Starting at 8 AM, she'd chaired two meetings, approved two patents and oversaw a teleconference call with the Board of Directors on the work front. On the extracurricular front, she'd kept tabs with the other members of Team Arrow concerning party prep, catering and security details.

 _Why can't Merlyn just stay under his rock already?_ She bit into a peanut butter sandwich in frustration. She chased that with a couple of gulps of bottled water. She checked her screen to find everything still looked quiet….

…almost too quiet for her liking….

 _Yeah right…._ She sent a few more queries out into the system seeking out any viruses or spyware. Then she went back to eating that sandwich. "Maybe I might get a few minutes to eat. Ya think?"

The phone buzzing at her said different.

"Figures." She swallowed the bite and looked at her cell display. "Lance? What?" She answered it, "Hi, Captain Lance, what can I do for you?"

"Hey. Just tell me everything's secure for tonight," he requested.

"As far as I can tell. What's wrong? Everything okay?" she asked while trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She knew he wasn't calling to question or critique. _He's concerned about Mom and Laurel. Just go with it._

"I just heard from Joe West in Central City. He wanted reassurance that HIVE and Merlyn weren't going to pull anything. I figured I check with you. I know you're wrapping things up there but…." He gulped more cold coffee while dealing with his nerves.

"I'm heading over there in fifteen minutes. Everything looks great, Captain. Mom need anything?" she reported.

"Nope. Your Mom should be okay. I'm leaving to pick her up now. Hey thanks for the reassurances. See you in a little while," he concluded before hanging up.

She disconnected the call and slid her cell phone into her pocket. _Detective West heard from Barry probably. Come on, Guys! We don't need to be sharing everything! Discretion please! Ooh! Major brain pain!_ She powered down her computer and pulled on her coat. "Just a few minutes and I'll be there." She marched out the door toward the elevator….

…toward that and destiny itself, it seemed…


	11. Arrival

Chapter 11 [Forty-five minutes later—Palmer Penthouse]

Diggle pulled into the secure lot beneath the high rise building and set the brake guardedly. For the entire ride from the airport, he'd watched the mirrors carefully to insure they hadn't been followed. In addition his mind focused on the passengers particularly an admittedly disoriented and pale Cisco.

Even if the way hadn't brought up even as much as a single threatening roller skate, his instincts screamed _"be careful"_ to him….

"How're you doing back there, Cisco?" the driver queried.

"Better…thanks," Cisco assured them all. He forced a cocky grin onto his face and assumed a relaxed posture even if he really didn't feel that way. The residual feeling had started to dissipate. His heartbeat had returned to normal.

"You'd better be done scaring us," Lisa chided half-seriously. She was still wrapping her head around this ability of his. Not that she was going anywhere, mind you.

"Sorry. This just happened last year," Cisco apologized.

"It's a useful talent," Barry defended his friend. "Oliver, how secure is this place? Not that I'm doubting you but…." He motioned toward Patty and then Iris to emphasize his point.

"Felicity's coordinating a security sweep." Seeing both Eddie's and Lisa's incredulous looks, Oliver added, "As Palmer Tech's CEO, she has access to a range of such services and allies."

"Such as Captain Lance and SCPD, I'm presuming?" Patty proposed.

"Among other things," Diggle noted cryptically. "Let's get upstairs. I'll feel better when we're up there." He got out and shut his door. Then he kept his pistol at hand just in case. His eyes guardedly surveyed the garage.

"Is there something else we need to know?" Caitlin inquired.

"Not at the moment. No," Oliver insisted. He wished he had his bow…to the point of feeling particularly _naked_ without it at the moment. "I'm with John though. We should be getting upstairs."

"Say, Oliver, maybe Diggle can get the others up to the penthouse? I wanted a word in _private_ if that's okay?" Barry suggested pointedly. He wanted to do a reconnaissance run of the area but wanted the others securely upstairs beforehand.

"Yeah I've got that," Diggle concurred. He nodded to Oliver before turning to the others. "Elevator's this way, Folks. You two _be quick_ , got it?"

Barry nodded. He shot his girlfriend a knowing look before jogging out of the group's view. Once clear, he sped around the parking lot in three heartbeats' time. In another two minutes' passage, he'd surveyed the entire area for a dozen blocks around the penthouse before returning to the van and his waiting friend.

As with Diggle, he noted no threat yet he still felt uneasy about how quiet everything was….

"Anything?" Oliver queried although he knew the answer before he asked.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. Oliver, I'd say that Cisco imagined it but…." Barry reported.

Oliver shrugged. "Are you sure his visions are accurate? We could have him looked over."

"His visions are cryptic but they're accurate." Barry sighed. "He told us that there's trouble coming. It just feels like the calm before a storm, you know?"

"Savage and Merlyn won't tip their hand before they have to," Oliver assessed knowingly. "Let's join the others. I'll feel better upstairs."

"You and me both," Barry concurred while shooting another cautionary look around the area. Then he followed his friend toward the waiting elevator.

[Upstairs—Five minutes earlier]

As they all got off the elevator, Lisa watched her companions carefully. She didn't understand why Barry and Oliver stayed behind when the rest of them were herded upstairs apparently for their own safety. She also didn't get why the others, while stressed over the situation, weren't too concerned about the lanky CSI. _What the Hell? It's not like he's like the Flash or something!_ That thought made her snort to herself. _Barry Allen the Flash? Yeah right._ She shook her head while dismissing that notion.

"Something up?" Iris queried.

"Nope. Just trying to stay alert. Also wondering why Queen and Barry decided to be our bodyguards downstairs. It's not like they're super heroes or anything. I could've helped with the hardware section," Lisa noted with a bit of annoyance.

"Oliver's been through Hell. I wouldn't count Barry out either," Diggle replied evenly. "Like you, when I was first hired as Oliver's security detail, I didn't think much of him. He's surprised me."

"And I'd say the same of Barry." Caitlin chimed in. "Anyone who can survive getting struck by lightning merits a certain degree of toughness if you ask me."

Patty grimaced. Even as she'd read about that and seen Barry survive some bad poundings, she really didn't relish that particular thought. _Just be careful. Okay?_

"As Caitlin said, Barry's tough. It'll be okay," Jay assured the worried girlfriend.

"I know but thanks," Patty expressed both gratefully and with consternation. "I'll feel better when they're up here with us."

"I think we'll all feel that way," Eddie agreed as the doors opened.

"This is it, Folks. Welcome! Since Ray Palmer's out of town, Felicity arranged for us to be here. Food should be ready in a few minutes. If you want, you can put your stuff in the back bedroom for now. We'll get to room choices later. For now, let's get settled in," Diggle noted as they stepped out of the elevator car and onto the carpeted floor.

The group beheld a finely ornate living area in front of themselves. A large two sectional white couch rested against the west wall. A warming fire blazed away in the large granite fireplace opposite to that. A table of polished mahogany paired with a bar of varnished oak along the southern wall. The late afternoon sun poured into the room gently brushing over every piece and person therein.

Cisco trembled in spite of himself recognizing every detail.

"Is this what you saw?" Caitlin queried expectantly.

'Saw what?" Felicity asked while exchanging looks with Diggle. "Hey, Guys. What's going on? Where are Oliver and Barry?"

"They decided to _run_ around downstairs," Patty explained cryptically. "Everything still okay with you?"

"Peachy," the hostess lied with her best poker face. Frankly between the romantic rockiness and her earlier conversation with Lance, a battle axe would've been needed to hack through her icy unease. Seeing the travelers in a similar state raised her internal state of alert ever higher. "Cisco, _what_ happened?"

"Yeah…that." Cisco ran his hands through his dark mane. "I could really use a drink if that's okay." He exhaled sharply.

"I think we all could use that," Lisa agreed. "Why don't you plant it on the couch? _Okay?_ "

"Yeah…couch," Cisco noted while complying with his girlfriend's instruction. "Sorry, Felicity. Kind of tapped out by the trip."

" _Oh—KAY!_ Someone care to explain what just happened to him? I've heard of air sickness but…." Felicity noted. "Caitlin?"

Caitlin shrugged. "Cisco discovered that…he's a metahuman."

"He _what_?" Felicity queried.

"He was like this when Oliver and I met them. I can't tell you any more than that," Diggle insisted.

"Hrumph! We have a few questions here. I thought Detective Thawne was deceased. Now Cisco finds out he's a meta. What's next?" Felicity queried. Then she rubbed her brow. "Umm…sorry. That just came out _so_ wrong."

"Imagine how I felt when Eddie showed up at the _Picture News_ that first time," Iris interjected. She considered her _fiancé_ for a couple of heartbeats before continuing. "It was a shock I'd do over and over again."

"Me too. I know when Barry had his close call, I had to help him get back. I wasn't going to leave either Patty or you alone." Eddie smiled warmly and kissed her forehead.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," Lisa complained from the couch. She stalked over to the bar. "Hey, Jeeves, I need a cold one."

A slender blonde man in a black button down shirt and matching pants nodded in response. "Name your choice, Ma 'am."

"Seriously? " She nodded in response before offering, "I'd love a Blue Regal but nobody has that outside of freaking Boston and…." As the bartender set the desired cobalt labeled bottle down on the counter in front of her, she stared incredulously. "Damn. Thanks."

"We do have a wide variety of refreshments. I'm glad we had something for you," the bartender expressed pleasantly. "Can I get something for the rest of you?"

"Maybe in a few minutes but thanks," Felicity assured him. She saw the elevator lights ascending once again. "Our guys are on their way."

"We can hope," Iris worried for Barry and admittedly Oliver. Seeing the doors open to reveal the duo in question, she queried, "Anything down there?"

"Nope it's clean," Barry informed them all. "Didn't see anything in the lot or outside."

"And if you two had? Hey, newsflash, guys. We're talking about HIVE and some badass villains here," Lisa pointed out. "I hate to admit this but maybe we could call the cops. It's not like you're the Green Arrow or the Flash."

Oliver allowed the impertinent guest a chuckle. "Maybe not but I like our guests to feel safe. It never hurts to look around. Wouldn't you say, Barry?"

"I'll second that," Barry concurred. "Especially with everyone I care about pretty much in here, can't be too safe." He rubbed Patty's shoulder in emphasis.

"We're a team as I have to keep reminding you," Patty retorted perhaps more curtly than she meant to. She leaned closely against him. "I'm glad you're safe."

"Meantime what's the deal with Cisco?" Felicity queried again. "Caitlin just told us he's a meta?"

"Yeah. He has the ability to see visions based on a place's, a person's or a thing's vibrations. On the trip here, he saw an attack on us tonight. Wish he'd have seen it before we left. Maybe we could've hosted you all instead," Barry explained.

"Nah. Then I wouldn't have been able to show off for Lisa," Cisco denied while slowly sitting up on the couch. "Gotta keep her guessing."

Lisa elbowed him in the ribs. "Keep me guessing like that and you'll know it."

"Ow!" Cisco complained.

"Maybe we should keep our options open," Jay suggested.

"I've already let the SCPD know. Besides we're prepared," Diggle assured them. "Just in case, I'm going to make another call." He pulled out his cell phone and walked across the room.

"Our surveillance is top notch but I'll get Curtis on it," Felicity declared before getting on her cell phone. "Meantime, guys, maybe you could pick out your rooms? Oliver, maybe you can show them around?"

"Of course," the archer agreed. "Bedrooms are right this way. Ray sure outdid himself with this place. We have three rooms in here. There's another two directly across the hall. I was thinking of putting Barry, Patty, Eddie and Iris over there. Everybody else can sleep here. How's that sound?"

"Lead on." Patty squeezed Barry's hand in her left one. "I can definitely use a shower and some TLC before the party starts."

Barry simply smirked and led her toward the adjoining bedroom in question. With all of the other tensions, he was glad to distract himself even for a minute.

"I think they have the right idea. Let me get our bags though," Eddie noted while shouldering both his and Iris' duffels and following the other couples' lead.

Lisa exchanged looks with Caitlin and Jay before shaking her head. _What the Hell is going on? I just don't get it!_ She patted her own black bag with the golden gun in it to make herself feel more secure.

It seemed the tension was already starting in that penthouse…..


End file.
